


Late

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [14]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 14 of the 100 ways to say I love you prompt challenge. Jon and Tormund with the prompt: Sorry I'm Late.





	

The two were supposed to go out touring the countryside over an hour ago but Tormund still had not showed up. Jon was about to just go without him when he saw Tormund walking up to him. 

"Well that took you long enough You did know we were going to head out an hour ago didn't you, Tormund?" Jon asked his friend with a smile, mostly teasing the man.

"Yeah- sorry, I'm late." Tormund told him with a shrug as if he was not going to talk about the reasoning behind it. The man would normally have some sort of explanation for his absence but now he was clamming up. 

This caused Jon's suspicions to be peaked as he figured out what in the world had kept him so busy. He was the sort of man who got to work straight away and very few things would keep him from what he was supposed to be doing. Perhaps it had been his daughters that he spoke so much about? No it could not be the case as they were sent somewhere safe with the others. Still he knew the man missed his daughters and could have been sitting thinking of them. It was still an option in the back of Jon's mind but he knew it was the least likely to be true. These were times where they needed to focus on what was in front of them rather than what waited for them after the war. 

Tormund would happily put his daughters in the back of his mind for now if it meant that he would have time to spend with them later. If it was not his daughters then it had to be something else but what would it be? The two were on their horses and making their way out into the world. In the time where he knew the ride would be relaxed Jon thought about what it could be. The man thought of Brienne, the large knight that Torrmund had looked at with wide eyes and pure amazement. Typically he would say something rather crude about a woman but her he had simply called her gorgeous. Tormund had been smitten with the woman so perhaps he had been with her. Jon decided that had to be it so he decided to casually bring it up.

"So what were you up to last night?" Jon asked as he rode out,. He did not look at his friend fully, only glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh you know- a bit of this and that." Tormund told Jon with a slight shrug. He also would not look at Jon so the man knew that Tormund was hiding something. Jon smirked, nodding at his friend as if he was giving up. 

"So that's what you call Lady Brienne then? A bit of this and that?" Jon asked, biting back a smirk as he spoke. FInally this caused Tormund to look directly over at Jon.

"I have no idea what you mean by that, Snow." Tormund told him, deciding to play dumb.

"Of course you don't, Giantsbane." Jon then smirked, kicking the side of his horse and leaving Tormund behind to try and figure out what to say next.


End file.
